Sangue Reale
The Sangue Reale is an old and ancient army of vampires who follow only the strongest of their kind into battle. Having had their hand in various events across the annuals of history, the Sangue Reale has changed leaders numerous times. They now reside in their base of operations, Eslafo'ni. History Origins The Sangue Reale was founded a long time ago, roughly around the dawn of the 16th century. Its founder; Canavau Rossforte, a Italian noble turned vampire. What Rossforte believed in was that vampires should no longer need to hide themselves away from the common masses. Vampires were to be feared, not shamed. And so Rossforte took his dream and began to "recruit" others. Often this was by force; using his power, he could break into homes and kill innocents by sucking them dry of their blood; thus, siring more vampires. Some came willingly, others by force. Others still refused to follow even after being sired, and were promptly dealt with. News of this growing army caught the ears of other nightkin, and soon this army grew into a legion. Given Rossforte's heritage as an Italian noble, the legion adopted the moniker of "Sangue Reale"; Italian for Royal Blood. Founded on the basis of strength for nightkin, the Sangue Reale could only be led by the strongest among them. Rossforte was growing weak and soon, a successor would need to be named. However, before any of this could happen, Rossforte was struck down rather suddenly by a vampire from Transylvania; the one would be become known as Dracula. Under new leadership, the armies of the Sangue Reale became a true force to be reckoned with. Such fear prompted a select few humans to raise an army of their own; this became known as the Cresente Sole; Italian for Rising Sun. The Cresente Sole and Sangue Reale would forever be at odds for 16 more years, until Dracula's eventual defeat at his castle in Transylvania, in 1618. The Sangue Reale would constantly switch leaders for the next 76 years until eventually being taken over by Caius Empriso, patron father of the Empriso family. His leadership eventually led to the founding of Eslafo'ni, a grand and dark city located in the heart of Italy. After Caius passed on, his son Jericho Empriso took over. Forces The Sangue Reale is comprised of vampires collected from all over the world, including all of the mainland countries. As of now, the order boasts well over 1.7 million members. As such, the vampires belonging to the order have an assorted knowledge of many arcane arts, both forbidden or long forgotten by modern wizards. However, their primary power falls to hemokinesis, or blood manipulation. Only the elder members of the order have access to this power, and are able to use it to devastating effect. The order also has many scientists among them, who use their hemokinesis to create creatures from the collected corpses of their enemies. With this forbidden magic of theirs, the Sangue Reale is able to make a number of things, including reanimated cadavers and Frankenstein's Monster-esque abominations. Not only that, but the order has gone on to collect quite the assortment of exotic beasts; many of which will defend the Sangue Reale with their lives.Category:Factions